bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Quincy
Quincy (滅却師 (クインシー), Kuinshī; lit. "Monk of Destruction") are a race of spiritually aware Human beings who are capable of fighting Hollows thanks to their spiritual abilities. Overview Quincy are a spiritually aware Human clan that are able to manipulate for their own ends; such as forming Spirit Weapons from it. Their powers are considered unnatural among the spiritual beings, such as the , in that their powers completely destroy a Hollow's soul, whereas Shinigami purify them and send them to Soul Society. For this reason, Quincy are often seen as a danger to the balance of the spiritual realm which has caused conflicts over the centuries with the Shinigami. Quincy fighting differs from that of other races in many ways; * : Quincy fight by drawing in spiritual particles, or reishi, into themselves and combining it with their own unique reiatsu in order to form spiritual weapons from which they can combat Hollows with. For Quincy, their is no difference between reishi and reiryoku as both are a source of power for them. In areas rich in reishi, such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, this ability is accelerated beyond what it is in the World of the Living. * Spirit Weapon: Using their ability to absorb spiritual particles, or reishi, from the area surrounding them, a Quincy can create a weapon of their choice to fight with in combat. Most Quincy form them into bows, however, since the rise of the other forms of Quincy weapons have become more prominent. Appearance When organized, Quincy tend to wear the opposite of Shinigami garb. White clothing, usually militaristic in style, with light blue trim. Some Quincy, however, such as , wear normal Human clothes, and are therefore, indistinguishable from an average Human being. Blood Purity Following the early genocide of the Quincy, those that remained began distinguishing themselves by blood-purity and began practicing pure-breeding among the more important clans. Those who descended from a line of nothing but Quincy were considered "pure" and were called Echt (純血統 (エヒト), Ehito; Japanese for "Pure-Blooded", German for "Real") Quincy. Others, however, were known as Gemischt (混血統 (ゲミシュト), Gemishuto; Japanese for "Mixed-Blooded", German for "Mixed") Quincy. This lead to the practice of arranged marriage between the pure-blooded Quincy clans. There are a third classification of Quincy blood purity, though it is considerably more rare. Those Quincy infected by lycanthropy are known as Holden (感染者 (ホールデン), Hōruden; Japanese for "Infected", German for "Impure") Quincy. They are also called lycanthropes. Powers & Abilities Like Shinigami and Arrancar, Quincy have a diverse list of abilities at their disposal which they can use to fight other spiritually aware beings. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): A technique that gathers reishi in the Quincy's Spirit Weapon and then fires it in the form of an arrow. These arrows vary in strength from Quincy to Quincy. * Heilig Spitze (壊滅剣 (ホーリースパイク), Hairihhi Spitsi; German for "Holy Spikes", Japanese for "Destruction Darts") is a variation of the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil, used by members of Impero Nascosto. It creates reishi darts, rather than arrows, for attack. * Heiliges Feuer (神聖滅火の手 (ホーリーファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): A Quincy ability that allows them to condense their reishi into blue flames powerful enough to burn the sands of Hueco Mundo. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy version of the Arrancar Hierro, it gives the user inhuman durability. *'Irmin Wurdiz' (尊運命 (高貴な運命), Old High German for "Exalted Fate", Japanese for "Exaggerated Fate"): An ancient and secret technique that was developed by the "original Quincy" in order to fight in terrains where reishi abundance was too low to engage in fights with Shinigami and Hollow. * (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step/God Step): The Quincy movement technique, akin to the Shinigami and the Arrancar . * (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): A Quincy technique that allows one to control their body, even if it is broken or paralyzed, with reishi. Very few Quincy can use it anymore. * Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"): By using new technology, Quincy can release their powers without fearing the risk of losing them, like the previous Quincy release. It was developed around the same time the Quincy supposedly were all wiped out, two hundred years ago. Each Vollständig has its own unique name. * Sklaverei ("Holy Slave"): This technique uses the most basic ability to gather reishi in the most powerful way, by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of their victim. It can only be used in Vollständig mode. Former Powers & Abilities * (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; German for "Quincy: Last Style", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Final Form"): The old Quincy release, Letzt Stil operated by the removal of the , causing a temporary, yet massive, boost to all the user's abiltiies at the cost of losing their Quincy powers. Use of it died out after the Quincy genocide, with all surviving Quincy switching to the use of Vollständig, save for and his grandson. Quincy Equipment The Quincy possess numerous artifacts and equipment which help them in different ways. * Hollow Bait: A small, round-shaped disk, that can be broken into pieces to attract a large number of Hollows. In some cases, they can even draw in Hollows of the Menos-class. * Quincy Cross (滅却十字, Mekkyaku Jūji; lit. "Destruction Cross"): A small, necklace-like object, shaped in either a cross or a pentacle, that is used as the focal point of a Quincy's Spirit Weapon. It acts as a beacon for reishi, allowing a Quincy to pour reishi they've gathered from their surroundings into it, which allows it to be used. Each Quincy cross is unique to its wielder, similar to the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami, though it is unknown if the cross is part of the user's soul, or a created object; though it is most likely the latter. * (散霊手套, Sanrei Shutō): A white glove that has the ability to resist reishi. It makes it harder for the wearer to gather reishi, however, if the Quincy wearing it is able to form their bow and keep it stable throughout, they will gain the ability to use by taking it off; though this can cost them their Quincy powers. * (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): IN its deactivated state, the Seele Schneider is nothing more than a metallic tube with a hollowed out end. When reishi is drawn into it via a Quincy's powers, it turns into a very then sword of reiryoku that acts something like a chainsaw; loosening the reishi particles of those that it cuts, allowing the reishi to become more easy to absorb. It can also act as an arrow for a Quincy's bow. * (銀筒, Silver Tubes): Gintō take the form of small tubes, marked with a Quincy cross. Reishi is stored within the tubes as a form of liquid, which when released, can be used in various spells and incantations similar to a Shinigami's . * Bankai Ensnaring Device (卍解籠絡設備, Bankai Rōraku Setsubi): A seal, invented by the Quincy of the and mass produced by Muramasa Neikan for the Impero Nascosto, that could both seal a Shinigami's Bankai and, after Muramasa's modifications, an Arrancar's Resurrección. * BlitzKlinge (閃光 つるぎsenkou tsurugi, Jap Lit, "Flash Blade,"; Germ Lit, "Sword Flash,"): Specially designed hilts inspired by the archaic, outdated Quincy hybrid arrow-blades, Seele Schneider, these hilts have more of a tubular design with flattened ends with the ability to be deployed for projectile useage in the event they are to be utilized as arrows. These have been modified to an extent where they can "enslave" Spiritrons at a much higher rate, with capabilities to be harness that absorbed matter into cutting power or explosive energy. The modern Quincy has been seen relying on these tools as a stand-in for their Quincy bow, when tact or melee finesse is required. * Licht Marionette (晃々人形koukou ningyou, Jap Lit, "Bright Doll,"; Germ Lit, "Light Puppet,"): Specially crafted tools where nanites of meticulous design are fashioned into Quincy cross pendants that can be employed as deceiving projectiles like Shurikens, or fastened as time-delayed "mines". Using deft control over the spiritrual energy within these microscopic machines, Quincies can command them to absorb the spiritual energy within the air to form a body of a plethora of imaginative designs for multiple scenarios. Having the ability to rapidly absorb spiritrons of any sort, these spiritron-machine puppets can create a spiritron-laced light body, making the capable of being as small as insects to as large ten feet tall guardians. Having a infinite amount of applications to them, ranging from leeching energy of an opponent to power its inner mechanisms and body, to exploding violently, these devices are one-of-a-kind within the modernized world of the renewed Quincies. Trivia * has used a German motif on some of the Quincy's items and abilities throughout the series. Navigation Category:Race